


In Your Arms

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [6]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: Rain pours over the Grove and Shade finds shelter.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dabble, testing the waters with the relationship and its flow. Alright, alright, enough water and rain puns, haha. There might be a chapter two, if I have a mind. So much stuff in my head for these two....>_<

Rain was perfect. Droplets of water cascading down the walls, through the leafs and into the ground, nourishing everything that grows – it was the essence and source of life, giving it so freely in all its splendor.

_Everything has a right to grow_ , Shade recited in his head, leaned his head against the tree bark he had found shelter under. It calmed him immensely to listen to the pouring patter on the canopy and the massive leafs that were the rooftops of their homes. It was something utterly natural, watering everything so that life could sprout. 

He watched various other sylvari gasp in surprise as the shower hit them unexpectedly. They scurried away to find shelter, brought out their capes and hid beneath hoods. To say they were afraid of the rain was a complete exaggeration. Humans seemed particularly afraid for some reason, yet for sylvari it was a refreshing experience. 

It explained the delighted laughter he heard in the distance and he smiled, watched the rain soak into the ground, his thoughts completely adrift. His hand idly searched for the log book in his cloak and he pulled it out, began to flip through the pages. The book was already worn from the many journeys and the amount of time he had carried it with him, and it held so many memories and fascinating stories that he grew reminiscent and melancholic as he read through the pages again.

Waking from the Dream, meeting Trahearne and Caithe and the Avatar of the Pale Tree, the Orders of Tyria and their approach against Zhaitan, the Pact, the death of the Elder Dragon... and so, so much more. 

The Grove grew darker as dark clouds covered the sky, the canopy conjuring a veil of leafs and branches that cast shadows over the ground and various levels. Shade looked up toward the upper levels, could see them spiraling toward the top. A few sylvari had decided to dance in the rain, smiling brightly in the drizzle as it cascaded upon their bark and skin. 

Their laughter slowly faded in the distance and thunder rolled through the sky. It looked like a storm was approaching, and he would have to remain here for the duration or dare to make his way home, but he could find no motivation to stand at all. 

Instead he simply watched the pools that lay in front of him ripple mesmerizing when the rain impacted and let his mind wander. He barely registered the figure that approached from the small path and looked up at when the figure already was close enough to cast a large shadow over him, knew those broad shoulders and the gleam beneath the hood very well.

“There you are.”, Canach grumbled and pulled his hood back, revealing that the rain had drenched him down to his armor. Shade watched a water droplet drip down from the foliage atop his head onto his temple and glide down his cheek toward his chin, where it rested for a second before it dropped down toward Canach's chest.

Canach raised his eyebrow. “I am not quite sure where you are, but it is evidently not here.”, he replied dryly and Shade noticed he had spaced out, that Canach's mouth had moved and yet he had not heard.

“Hm?”, he made and Canach rolled his eyes. 

“Are you going to sit this storm out here or do I have to carry you home?”

“I rather enjoy this.”, Shade confessed and closed the log book in his lap. Canach followed the motion with his eyes and seemed to decide it was a useless endeavor to try and convince the Commander to rouse and seek shelter in his home, and so he sat down beside him, leaned next to him against the bark of the tree and pulled one knee closer to his chest, rested his elbow over it in a relaxed posture. “How was your trip?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”, Canach replied. He was not someone to engage in small-talk and Shade was just fine with that. They did not need idle conversation to socialize, to discuss the weather they could so plainly see and experience, not when the presence alone entailed all the appreciation for the other, when it was in the body and the soul alike, when it was readable like Ventari's tablet, clear in sight. 

Shade cast Canach a side glance, noticed the warrior was looking straight ahead, watching the sizzle of rain turn into a pour that splattered some water closer to their feet. He watched him from the corner of his eyes, wanted nothing more for this moment to last.

To simply sit here, side by side, and watching the rain.

Shade nudged closer to Canach and rested his head on Canach's shoulder, let out a content sigh. The warrior cast him a questioning glance, but when Shade's head rested he slowly smiled and brought his arm around Shade's back, pulling him closer against him. Shade nuzzled into the warmth and comfort of Canach, could smell his scent lingering in the air among with the rain. Clean and refreshing and sanguine and closed his eyes.

It was just rain, Shade thought. But with Canach here, it was tranquility. 

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
